The present invention relates to light fixtures, and particularly to light fixtures used in signs and displays. More particularly the present invention relates to illuminated signs that use radiation-emitting diodes as the light source.
It is well known that illuminated signs attract more attention than unlit signs. As such, businesses prefer illuminated signs for the purpose of attracting consumers or for advertising. One common illuminated sign is a box sign. A typical box sign includes a housing that supports a plurality of light sources. The housing is covered by a panel or sign facia that conveys the desired image to the consumer. Commonly, these light fixtures include conventional light sources such as incandescent, fluorescent, or neon lights that provide the desired illumination. However, these light sources can have several drawbacks. Some of these light sources consume large amounts of electricity making them expensive to operate; particularly for outdoor signs that are illuminated for long periods of time. Conventional light sources can generate a significant amount of heat that is not easily dissipated. In addition, conventional incandescent light sources have a short life and/or are susceptible to damage when compared to some less conventional light sources, and as such must be inspected and replaced periodically. Neon or fluorescent lights require expensive power supplies, and typically operate at a high voltage.